And Nigh The End It Cometh
by blue peanut m and m
Summary: Lucifer's free and hell bent on getting what he wanted all along. An AU of what I think could happen in season 5. Not a death fic.
1. Chapter 1

**And Nigh, The End It Cometh.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . Lucifer's free and hell bent on getting what he wanted all along. An AU of what I think could happen in season 5.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Even though I ask nicely everyday, they still belong to Kripkie.**

We run from the convent as the walls start trembling around us and century old masonry crumbles and falls to the crack riddled tiles on the floor. I can't believe I'm back at this place and that he's here. He's finally here, after all this time, after all these months we're about to meet up again; meet up for a battle I'm sure one of us will never come back from. I think back to everything that has happened as I race to get out before the whole place falls down around us. How did I let it get this far? Why didn't I stop this when I had the chance? But I know how, and I know why. I just wasn't strong enough, wasn't willing enough to do that to him.

I bounce off the solid oak door as it refuses to budge, it's iron locks set firmly into place preventing our escape. I pound at the mass in my need to do something, I have to get us out of here, I have to meet him on a more even ground. Not here. Not this place where it all started. This place where it all began to go so desperately wrong. I flinch away as a strong hand pushes me to one side, at least one of us has kept his head tonight, the hand soon leaving me and making quick work of the lock; why didn't I think of doing that? But I know why, my mind isn't on the game, my mind is focused on him. I want to see him again, want to see what has become of him, but at the same time I want to run, want to remember him as he was, and not how he is now. As we bound through the now open doorway we falter, we've been tricked, the object we have been racing from is standing right before us, and for the first time in six months I finally get to see him.

_Six Months Previous._

I tried to tell him that this was a waste of time, that there was nothing here that could help us, but he had pleaded asking me for once to trust him, and I remembered the last time he had asked that of me, and how I had failed to do that and how badly that had turned out, and I had given in because at least this way we would be together and I could keep an eye on him. But somehow we weren't together, somehow we had gotten separated, and somehow I knew this was gonna turn out bad. I rushed down the aisle, past all the pews where people knelt in prayer, heads popping up from bent positions as I race by. I wonder if they would still worship their God if they knew what his servants had done and what was coming their way? I crash through the wooden doors and freeze. He is there, but he's not alone.

I open my mouth to speak, only to hesitate. It's so quiet. Absolutely nothing is stirring, not even the wind is moving. I snap out of my freeze and start to take a step that would bring me closer to the one I swore never to leave alone again, as the stranger brings up a hand and places it against my brother's chest. A blinding flash of white bursts free, a flash so bright it blackens all around it. It's quickly followed by a wind so strong it turns over cars, blasts out windows, and throws me back against the unforgiving hardness of the churches doors, the wood splintering easily as though rotten, even though I know they aren't. Chaos surrounds me as the people in the church start to panic and rush for other ways out, but it's too late, a shadow is moving from within the light and I've seen it so many times before I immediately know who it is. The hallowed ground is no match for his power now, the chosen one and the master have combined and hell is about to runneth over.

They don't have time to scream as a quick wave of his hand sends them crashing through the stained glass windows, prisms of color flaring against all surfaces as the glass is caught in the light as it tumbles to the ground. He sends the alter hurtling into people trying to find sanctuary in the rectory, the heavy timber cross goes flying into others that try to sneak back out of the front doors. Within seconds there's only me and him left, and winded as I am I feel as though my time is about to end also. He steps closer his obsidian eyes sparkling with malice, his hand rising poised ready to strike, and I can't help but cringe from the power I can feel thrumming like electricity. But he stops, something prevents him from finishing me off. He glares at me and tries again, only to receive the same response. I think I have a chance and will myself to move, but whilst he can't finish me off, he can still hurt me as I find out as I'm flung into pulpit unconsciousness starting to claim me before I have even hit the floor, Sam's stolen form stalking angrily away, and the brief glimmer of hope that my brother is still there and fighting the last things I remember before I finally succumb.

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . Okay so for a long time now, I've had this feeling that Lucifer will take Sam as his meat puppet and I've wanted to do a fic about it. I saw an extended trailer for the new season this morning and that feeling has, if anything, increased. So I put fingers to keyboard and typed up some of my ideas, I hope that you enjoyed chapter 1, more coming your way soon. Thanks for reading, Peanut x**


	2. Chapter 2

**And Nigh, The End It Cometh.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . Lucifer's free and hell bent on getting what he wanted all along. An AU of what I think could happen in season 5.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Even though I ask nicely everyday, they still belong to Kripkie. **

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . Thanks, as always, to everyone who read chapter 1, I hope that you find chapter 2 just as enjoyable. Peanut x**

I can't believe how good Sam looks, and yet at the same time how bad. We've been told by others of how he now appears, but nothing could have prepared us for when we finally set eyes upon him. He's still Sam, but he's different. It had always bugged me, from the moment it happened, how tall my brother got in my eyes the younger sibling should never be the taller one, but now he looks huge, bulky muscle showing against the fitted tee he's wearing, thighs straining against the confines of the dark denim, and that's not all I would swear he's taller. I try to place what else it is that's so wrong about him, but at first I can't tell, it's only as he turns to look my way, before passing onto Bobby, that I finally figure it out. It's the eyes. The eyes that had once been so soulful, so easily read, so emotional, so Sam; were now so dead, so blank, so emotionless, and completely Lucifer, so black yet tinged with flickers of fiery red. I try to talk to him, try to get through to the brother I've missed all these months, the words failing to come forth though as from the moment I open my mouth, he turns those wicked orbs back my way and with that one look sends me crashing into the crumbling walls. I don't fall though, just as it was all that time ago in the cabin with Azazeal, I'm pinned an unwilling participant in the battle that's about to come.

_3 months previous _

I recruited Bobby as soon as I awoke and found Sam gone, one nearly sobbing phone call and the man was by my side in an instant; both of us thinking the same thing, how can this have happened again. I thought I'd felt sheer terror when I'd gone into the diner after Sam that day, but that's nothing to how bad I'd felt waking up to all that death and destruction and no sign of the kid brother I had been sworn to protect since the moment he had been placed into my arms. Together we had traced ever clue, every lead that had been thrown our way from trusted hunters, slyly talking to the not so trusted ones, being wary of mentioning Sam's name for fear of him becoming the hunted; but at every turn, he seemed to have been just that one step ahead of us. Until yesterday. Yesterday we received our first break, a tip off that would place us where Sam is going to be, instead of the usual where he has been. We'd packed quickly determined to take full advantage of this break, taking turns at the wheel so that we wouldn't have to stop.

We have to make it this time. We have to stop this before things get too far, before even more people are murdered in the places they assumed they would be safe in, before the toll of what has been done by someone wearing his face becomes so much Sam wont ever want to come back. We have to make it because this time we think we can banish Lucifer and bring him back. I step harder on the gas the need to make it to the church he has chosen consuming me, I have to save those people, I have to save my brother. We still don't know why he has been targeting churches, blowing out stained glass in showers of rainbow shards, shaking the very foundations hard enough to topple steeples, trapping everyone in side, their final prayers laced with anxious pleas for help; we know he must have a plan, we have people working on figuring out what that plan is, but for the moment I don't care. I've lost too much over the years, and I refuse to loose the one remaining member of my rag tag family. I will get you back Sam.

I screech to a halt, a plume of gravel and dust rising from the Impala's wheels, my door opening even before I have even turned the engine off because I know we are too late, twinkles of red and yellows and greens and blues drift lazily down from the blown out windows, the walls are crumbling, one side already toppled the others barely hanging on, and the heavy wooden doors lie askew of their hinges, one threatening to fall and crush a survivor who is trying desperately to get away. I start running, we may have failed yet again but maybe this time I can save someone. I falter as I reach the stone steps that lead up to the entrance, the hairs on the back of my neck rising, he's here and I'm not ready, but I will not let this person die. I rush up the worn stone and drop to my knees in front of the man? Woman? I can't tell the damage is too much. I grab their shoulders and start to pull, managing to get to the edge of the steps before I'm stopped and thrown harshly against the door that's threatening to fall, the last strand holding it up breaking as it takes the brunt of my weight, both of us falling to the ground in a loud cacophony of sound.

I'm winded and shaken, stars dancing in front of my eyes, my vision blurry, but I'm determined to finish this today. I stand on legs unwilling to support me and start to make my way towards where I think Sam will be, Ruby's knife hidden up my sleeve my only protection. He's not there though, confusing me, making me turn my back only realizing my mistake as Bobby's anguished cry rings out. It's too late though, he has me. I try to look, to gain my first glimpse of my brother since that awful day three months ago, but his hold is strong and no matter how hard I try to break it I can't. I try to talk to him, to get through, to reason, but he's only half listening. I know this because I'm sure if Lucifer had full control, I'd be dead by now, but I'm not. I curse myself for what I'm about to do, but I know I have no choice, I need to get away, to live to fight another day. I nod to Bobby, silently telling him what I need. He understands and creates the distraction, pleading to Sam as I bring Ruby's knife into play. The strike is quick, and I take full advantage of Lucifer's lapse, breaking free from his hold and running. I know I don't have long and can only hope I can get far enough away, but as I suddenly find my feet pounding fresh air I know my time is out. I land on something that gives slightly before becoming a solid mass, a crash of broken glass echoing through my ears before all becomes dark and too quiet, my last thought before I pass out, that I failed my brother again.

**A.N. . . . . . . . Thanks for reading, Peanut x **


	3. Chapter 3

**And Nigh, The End It Cometh.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . Lucifer's free and hell bent on getting what he wanted all along. An AU of what I think could happen in season 5.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . Even though I ask nicely everyday, they still belong to Kripkie**.

I don't know how it happened, but we're free and running away from this hell of a place, Sam strapped safely in the passenger seat beside me. We'd stayed just long enough at a motel in town to make sure Sam was fixed up enough to travel, but I think we're all ready to leave this place. I look in the rear view mirror and see the same surprised look that I'm sure I'm wearing written all over Bobby's features. One minute we were trapped, stuck to the wall by an unseen force about to be mercilessly taunted by the devil, the next we're falling, and Sam; Sam's screaming. I'd managed to distract Lucifer long enough so that Bobby could recite the words of the olde worlde chant, but we both knew without the power of the hex bombs, as I liked to call them, that Cas had made the words would be meaningless. That's when the power had shifted, both Bobby and I falling to the ground as it seemed like the whole world began to shake around us once more.

As Sam has started screaming I'd looked over to Bobby to see if he had managed to use his bomb, only to find him questioning me as to if I had managed to use mine, both of us miming the same word as realization struck. "Sam?" We'd both turned back Sam's way at that point, just in time to witness the horrific battle that was taking place inside my brother, and the toll said battle was taking on Sam. I don't know how he managed it, to be honest I don't even care, but Sam was winning. Lucifer though was not giving up without a fight. New scars began to appear, blood glistening against the black clothes Sam wore, and trailing down his features from cuts hidden within his hair, but Sam ignored them and battled on giving me all the time I needed to plant the bomb, the bag causing minimal damage to Sam as I set of the small explosive hidden inside, but to Lucifer it was like hellfire. Sam's screams increased as the fallen angle battled to stay inside him, but the hex was more powerful dooming Lucifer and banishing him back to hell in a burst of brilliant fiery red, leaving Sam an unconscious mess upon the floor.

I look over at Sam sat restlessly sleeping in the car beside me, and thank whoever is watching over us that I managed to bring him back. I worry immensely about the cost though; the cost to human lives; the cost of friends dying in battle; the cost to my brother. Was it worth it? I have to believe so; have to believe that losing a few hundreds saved millions, billions even; that fellow hunters who passed, didn't die in vain; the the cost that Sam paid, is something I can get back, but I truly don't believe that I can.

I shoot another glance Sam's way and notice again just how much these past six months have taken out of him, have damaged him, the effects coming to light as we'd stayed the night in the motel, appearing before our very eyes like some special effect from a bad horror movie. His hair is razor short now, some of it falling out on it's own the rest cut that way by my hands in an attempt to get to the damage Lucifer created, a style that I hate even after all these years of griping at him to get it cut; now I would give anything for it to be longer, for it to hide the scars that litter his scalp, and take away from the even more sharp edges of his cheekbones. His eyes are hooded by dark circles, the lids ringed by scarlet, and I know if he were to waken and open them his whites would be bloodshot and his dull; but I have to be thankful that they would at least be back to the blue brown he was born with and not the ungodly black that flecked with different colors with each shift of light.

He looks thin, not the sinewy, muscular, lean that I'm used to, but thin, deathly thin if I'm honest; no matter what I try though soups, salads, chicken, he wont eat it and it's killing me just as much as it's killing him to watch him wasting away, dying before my very eyes. The scar that runs from his right eye to the very edge of his mouth is hidden from me at the moment, but I know it's there brilliant red against his pale features, puckered in places where it's been allowed to heal without help; a constant reminder of what's past that now mars a face that many once envied. I know that there's more and worse tracing patterns all over his body, but this one sickens me the most. Why? Because I put it there, it came from my hand in a last desperate battle to save him. I guess it worked, but was the cost too high?

He starts awake beside me, the remnants of his nightmare evident on his face, but he's quiet now when he dreams suffering the agony in silence. I pull the car over to the side of the road, gaining a few honks of protest from the cars behind me but I don't care, Sam's more important to me and if his previous dreams are anything to go by I know he'll be scrambling for the door soon. I switch off the ignition and turn to look over his way, I ask him if he's okay? What his dreams were about? Did he need anything? But as usual he just retreats inside of himself, takes this burden, this load, this punishment as though it's his and his alone, as though he deserves it. I try again telling him it wasn't his fault that he was possessed, desperate now for him to open up, to release one of those chick flick moments I had at one time dreaded but now would give anything to hear, but he just looks upon me with scorn and guilt and defeat, and whispers that it didn't stop people blaming him last times, and what can I say to that? Even I blamed him briefly and that was just for blasting me with rock salt, not starting an apocalypse and being witness as a demon wearing his body released hell upon this earth, raping and pillaging and murdering.

I sigh deeply as he returns to the car and closes his eyes once more, ignoring both mine and Bobby's words of comfort, choosing instead to turn his frame away from us both. I want my brother back, need my brother back but I wonder if I have the strength to bring him back. I risk another glance back at Bobby and feel my resolve strengthen. I can do this. I will do this. I let Sam down once before with harsh words, this time I wont fail him. I turn on the engine and prepare to move off, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezing, comforting him in my own way. "We'll work through this brother, I promise you we will." I whisper before turning my attention back to the road and leaving the chapel nothing more than a speck in my rear view mirror.

The End.

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . I hope that you all enjoyed, will catch you soon, Peanut x**


End file.
